Interfectorem Instinctu
by Falloutboy99
Summary: Summery: AU. A more twisted version of Sam comes to McKinley with a much darker outlook on the world and discovers that there are others like him, but only one person he really wants. Features Samchel, Some Brittana and the rest of the McKinley high gang. T for now, but ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: AU. A more twisted version of Sam comes to McKinley with a much darker outlook on the world and discovers that there are others like him, but only one person he really wants. Features Samchel and the rest of the McKinley high gang. _

Walking into the School building for the first time Sam Evans immediately knew he was going to hate this place. Stupid jocks with inflated egos, slutty cheerleaders with low self esteem, pathetic nerds that allow themselves to be pushed around, and worst of all the mindless and worthless people in between who stand idly by and don't do a damn thing. Yep, this place was shit. At least back in Tennessee he had the occasional desperate and wide eyed teen girl to keep him entertained.

As the day passed however he found exactly what he was looking for. It was out in the courtyard when he first saw her. She was singing Empire State of Mind with the rest of the supposed Glee Club and he was dazzled by her. He'd seen her before in the hall at school hanging all over her jock boyfriend with a plastic smile on her face as he playfully flirted with some of the school's cheerleaders. The fact of the matter was that Sam liked trophies – like that collar or the pocket watch he kept as reminders of "misfortune accidents" from his past. She was beautiful, talented and desperate to keep someone by her side. If he got her she'd do whatever he wanted easily. He just needed to get closer to her.

His opportunity arises when Finn Hudson hears him singing in the locker room and asks him to audition for Glee Club. It's pretty creepy considering he's in the shower and Finn immediately annoys him, but then he remembers a few things. One is that Finn's the quarterback of the football team and staying on his good side would serve him well. The second is that the girl he saw earlier is Finn's girlfriend and stealing her away would now be so much sweeter. The third is that both Finn and the girl were in Glee Club. So he joins and hopes that the slushy to the face he'll earn later is worth it.

He finds out he girl's name is Rachel and is surprised when he finds outs she's not the innocent little girl he'd though she was. He laughs internally when he hears about how she sent some girl – who she perceived as competition – to a crack house. He actually kind of admires her for it. She had gone about it all wrong of course by making herself obvious in her attempts to scare the other girl away, but being ruthless and manipulative while looking like a naive schoolgirl was impressive. He realizes that she would definitely be someone he'd need to get to know better.

Of course this new development set him back in finding a new plaything, but watching Finn get kicked off the football team and taking his place is still a pretty good way to end the day.

* * *

The first time Sam kills something it's purely out of curiosity. He's an innocent 12 year old kid with no fears and nothing to lose. One day when his father's at work and his mother has to make a quick run to the grocery store with his 4 year old siblings he's left home alone at the house. Being the adventurous type he finds himself unable to stay inside the house and ventures out into the backyard. There he finds a stray cat.

He has no idea when and why he decided to kill it, but suddenly he's pulled out the pocket knife his uncle gave him for Christmas and is viciously stabbing the cat. The kill itself is just thrilling and once he's started he can't stop himself. During the act he just feels powerful. Like he suddenly has this control and nothing can touch him. And then...and then it's over.

He feels nothing afterward. No surprise, no fear, no guilt...just...nothing. So having no feelings of attachment he leaves the cat just lying there in the backyard. Except for the cat collar, he takes that as a souvenir. And later on when his parents find the cat and worry about some stray dogs or rabid racoons he realizes that it's not just the kill that's exciting. It's watching everyone scramble to figure out what to do afterward.

* * *

Sam's new plaything comes in the form of Quinn. Hot, blonde, popular, damaged, insecure, needy...she was perfect. He easily charms her with a few unoriginal and overused lines and suddenly they're a thing. He'll never call her his girlfriend, partly because he's not interested in the label, but mostly because he knows a girl like Quinn will eventually try to do whatever she can to please him simply because he doesn't stand in awe of her. He knows it's the reason Quinn hates Rachel and Sam is intrigued by her. Rachel is bold and unabashed and girls (or guys) like Quinn don't faze her. She sees right through them just as he does. Through this acknowledgment he's even more determined to steal her from Finn. Quinn is just a distraction until he reaches the prize.

When his first day of glee club rolls around and the duet competition is announced Sam has no problem being Kurt's partner. He's sure it'll get him into Rachel's good graces and what's even better about it is that it's exactly the opposite of what Finn (and Quinn) want him to do. Kurt also seemed pretty tolerable (even if he was constantly hitting on him). This original plan hits a snag when Kurt decides he'll be his own duet partner. Sam's sure it's because Finn bullied him out of it and Kurt – wanting to spare him from bullying – had bowed out as his partner. Sam made sure to file that away for another day. People who helped him were never forgotten and he'd make sure to pay the other boy back in the future.

He's less upset when he runs into Rachel who tries to convince him to partner up with Quinn. Finn had already tried and failed at this tactic and Sam is almost annoyed by the fact that he sent his girlfriend to do his dirty work for him, but it also sets him up with a perfect opportunity.

"I was actually kind of hoping _you'd_ be my duet partner. I think you''re a really good singer." He tells her sweetly. He can tell by her expression that she's both flattered and stunned by his words, but quickly shakes it off. "I'm sorry Sam, but unfortunately I'm already committed to being Finn's partner." She says. "Oh. Ok then." He responds feigning sadness and looking down. Just as he plans she comes back to him later with a bright smile. "Good news. I had spoken to Finn and he agreed to let me be your duet partner." She explains. He smiles back at her. _'Of course he agreed.' _Sam thinks to himself. He knew that the club really needed him join so they could have twelve members and if that meant giving up his girlfriend for one assignment then Finn would put up with it. So he ends up with Rachel as his partner and it's ends up better then he could have hoped for.

The two of them laugh and joke around and just get to know one other and have fun. She finds him funny and charming and when she accidentally lets it slip that she's never had this much fun with Finn, he knows he's won the battle before its even started. The two of them, unsurprisingly, win the competition and the dinner at Breadstixs. But to his annoyance it doesn't go much farther then that. Finn somehow convinces Rachel that they should double date and soon he's sitting across from them with Quinn sitting beside him. Internally it's just fuels his desire to knock Finn Hudson down a few pegs, but he has to play nice for Rachel. He's always hated playing nice.

* * *

He finds a source to vent his frustrations out on relatively quickly. Santana Lopez is just as angry and sick of the world as he is and when he propositions her she agrees without a second thought. He's soon glad he picked her for this and not another Quinn carbon copy because the Latina isn't likely to become clingy and attached to him. Being in love with another girl will tend to do that. She's also a good fuck and when he rams into her she doesn't just lay there and actually moves with him. When it's over and he gets up to leave there aren't any hurt feelings and they both leave satisfied. He makes a mental note to spend more time with her. She might just make for good conversation sometime.

* * *

The school play of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" is the biggest joke Sam's ever seen in his entire life. Between the sex scenes and the murder he'd thought he like this play, but it all just turns into a pile of crap. The worst of it is having to watch Rachel be all lovey dovey with Finn. It's made a bit more bearable with Santana making bitterly sarcastic comments in his ear while she makes her best attempt to keep Brittany away from Artie. His only interest is in the show is rehearsing the sex scene with Rachel.

He somehow convinces her that being in full costume would help them get into character and while she's at first hesitant, she trusts him and agrees. So with her in a lacy nightgown and him in his gold board shorts they sing a bit and dance around one another and somehow that leads to him hovering her on the bed. His kisses her with fever and though surprised, she returns the kiss with equal passion. He presses on and kisses her neck and lets his hands roam to her sides. He's holding back, but he's not gentle with her either and the moan he gets in response tells him that she likes it just as much as he does. Things become more heated and pretty soon he's moving his hands up her thighs when suddenly she pushes him away.

"I can't do this." Rachel says sitting up and attempting to move away from him. He manages to wrap his arm around her waist and gently pulls her closer to him. "Why not?" He asks in an innocent tone. He knows the answer before it even leaves her lips. "I'm with Finn. I can't cheat on him. After what happened with Quinn...it would devastate him." She says in her usual dramatic tone. He can tell this less about Finn's feelings and more about protecting her morality, but he doesn't call her on it. Not that it would matter. He knew when he's arrived at her house that nothing was going to happen. It was about creating doubt – about her relationship, her needs, her _wants_. So he kisses her temple and leaves only to find himself calling Santana. With his plans for Rachel in motion, Sam decides he deserves to have a little fun.

* * *

"Have you ever thought about killing someone?" The question is surprising for pillow talk and what's even more surprising is that he isn't the one asking the question. Instead he just ask Santana to explain herself. She's hesitant at first, but the serious and nonjudgmental look in his eyes convinces her that he'll understand. "It's like, sometimes I see someone and I think about how easy it would be. With all the stupid people in this town no one would notice and it would be so easy because –" "Because he's in a wheelchair." Sam finishes. There's a long pause between then before the blond finally speaks up.

"I did kill someone once. Long time ago. I was fourteen I think. My grandfather would only come to visit every once in a while, but every time he did my mother would freeze up. She'd never leave us alone with him and I could never figure out why until one night I saw him in Stacy's room. She was sleeping and he was standing there with his pants down and his hands around his cock. The fucker was getting off right next to his fucking granddaughter. It made me sick. So the next day when he was leaving his room to go downstairs I walked behind him, very quiet, and as soon as he was on the stairs I pushed him. He feel down and broke his stupid neck and everyone believed me when I said it was an accident. No one was sorry he died – hell, they were relieved. And to be honest, it felt pretty damn good." He finished.

There's another silence before it's broken by the Latina. "Wow, kinda makes my shit seems petty." She said. She's not afraid because she understands what he meant when he told her the story. You don't kill just to kill. You need to make it count for something or it's just mindless murder. "It's not petty, you're just going about it all wrong. But I'm going to help you and you're going to help me and we'll get both of our girls." Sam told her as he climbed out of bed and started pulling his clothes back on. He needed to get going. He had a lot more planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam seemed to have been the only one to see Karofsky shove Kurt into the locker, but before he can go over and help Mr. Schuester ends up being the on to come to the rescue and hustles Kurt into his office. The blond can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, the teacher can finally start putting a stop to all of the bullying.

He's wrong.

Schuester's dumb idea to help solve the problem is singing mash ups sung by the opposite gender. He hates this idea, but of course he can't voice his opinion. He's still the new kid and standing out will hurt him if he does it too soon – especially while he's still trying to cement his quarterback status. This also comes with the return of Noah Puckerman. Puck, as the guy calls himself, appraises Sam quickly before shaking his hand and declaring him a 'bro'. Sam supposes it's because they'll both be on the same teams now (Glee club and Football), but he'd expected more of a fight from him considering he was now dating the mother of his child and had, in a sense, momentarily replaced him. But he doesn't and all it does is cement his feelings that Quinn is annoying and not worth his time.

He does manage to find a way to use Quinn to entertain himself however. Apparently a new tread has arisen where people were using the image of coach Beiste, the new football coach, to cool down their arousal. He finds the whole thing hilarious and when he pretends to do it with Quinn the look on her face nearly sends him into a laughing fit right there. His fun ends however when the blond girl runs off to tell the menacing cheer leading coach. He still can't understand why the girl trusts the woman who kicked her off the squad and announced to the entire school that she was pregnant, but he files it away for later as useful information.

He plays along with the stupid mash up for Beiste and sings to Quinn because it's what they expect him to do and it distracts him from having to watch Finn sing to Rachel. He would rather write off this whole experience, but seeing Rachel dressed in rocker chick clothes is definitely something he never wants to forget.

* * *

The next few weeks are a blur of the usual nonsense until one day in the locker room Mike and Artie confront Karofsky about him bulling Kurt. It gives him some momentary sense of hope that, finally, someone was going to do something. Unfortunately the attempt goes downhill pretty quick and Sam knows he has no other choice but to step in and rescue his teammates earning him a black eyes for his troubles. He's also earned himself a new enemy. The most startling part of the whole thing though is that he actually wishes the fight had gone on longer. Even if he was possibly going to get his ass kicked the thrill of the fight is the best high he's felt in weeks. It wasn't something meticulously calculated. It was spur of the moment and pure adrenaline.

The black eye also ends up being a better tool then he'd imagined. Not only had everyone started to look at him as a hero, but they took notice of what a coward their so called 'leader' Finn was. Even Rachel began to look at him with admiration. He's briefly considered giving Quinn some ridiculous promise ring he gotten her, but with the fight cementing his great guy status in her eyes he doesn't need to. He does, however, have to deal with her clinging to him the whole time. He even overhears her refer to him as her boyfriend to a few Cheerios as she snapped at them for talking about how attractive he was. He'd need to separate himself from her quickly.

Of course Kurt is grateful to him too and Sam is glad to have repaid his unspoken debt, but it's Rachel who gives him the best reward. She ends up showing up at Sam's house with a plate of thank you cookies and kissing his check before abruptly leaving. He's sure he's won her over – at least until Burt and Carol's wedding.

It eats away at him when he sees Finn and Rachel look at each other lovingly and he's glad that everyone is staring at the bride and groom and not at him. His eyes avert to Santana who coincidentally is also looking at Finn and Rachel. Except her expression tells him it's not a coincidence. It also tells him he may just have another hidden card to play.

* * *

It's easy to convince Santana to tell Rachel about sleeping with Finn. The Latina hates Finn just as much as he does and while Rachel isn't her favorite person she'll do it for Sam because he's the closest friend she has. The timing is pretty bad though, as she ends up revealing the truth just as Sam and Quinn are revealed to have the duet for Sectionals. As he's expected Finn and Rachel begin to argue, but before he can swoop in to play her knight in shining armor Quinn insists they start practicing their duet.

Practice bores him. Their soft voices blend well enough, but lack the power to carry the song and when Sam actually says something about it and tries to suggest another song Quinn just stares at him like he's stupid and Mr. Schue just tells him to trust him. He manages to stop himself from yelling out in frustration and just continues to go through the motions.

Even with his current distractions Sam knows he's still been able to drive a wedge between Finn and Rachel that won't easily be forgotten and he'll be able to win soon, but of course it's never that simple. Why? Because Puck suddenly decides to play nice with Rachel. What's worse is that he's finally identified the sick and angry feeling in his gut as jealousy. Of course this creates a dent in his plan, but that's never a problem

Plans can always change.

* * *

He and Santana invite themselves over to Rachel's house to check on her right when Puck is visiting. They stumble upon her crying to him over Finn and through her distraught state she thankfully forgets to ask how they got inside. Santana actually apologizes and he's surprised to hear how genuine it sounds. This is a good thing because in order for his new and improved plans to work Santana and Rachel need to get along. Rachel is understandably wary of the Latina's apology though and the other takes the hint and coerces Puck out the door with her leaving just he and Rachel. The small girl sobbed a bit more and soon she was laying next to him with her face buried into his chest.

"What if I got rid of them all? Finn, Quinn, Karofsky...just everybody..." He asks her. She looks up at him, teary eyed and confused, before answering. "You would do that for me?" She asks him. "Do you want me to?" He questions her in return. Just by the look in their eyes they both know that this isn't just some kind of kind of emotional, spur of the moment, meaningless talk. It's deadly serious.

* * *

So they perform at sectionals without incident. They're ok, but it's a huge surprise to Sam when they actually tie. He doesn't quite know how it happened since there are three judges and only three teams competing, but if it make Rachel happy he'll deal with it. His week brightens even more when Rachel dumps Finn and runs straight back to him after. He's won. It's over.

Except it's not. Because now he needs to get back to work.

* * *

Dave Karofsky is walking to his car late one desolate evening when he and Santana corner him. It's Santana's first time killing something – someone – and all she can talk about is how alive she feels. Hearing her chatter makes the clean-up less daunting so he lets her repeat the details while the story plays back in his head.

The two of them offer to have hims spend a bit of 'fun' with them. Santana had spotted Dave checking him out in the hallway. Sam knew his teammate would never agree to an encounter with Sam alone for fear of being outed as gay. But he knew Dave would agree if Santana was their because with a girl there is somehow made it less gay. As usual he's right and they head back to Santana's empty house to get the party started.

It starts out innocently enough. They push Dave down so he's sitting on the bed and Santana quickly climbs into his his lap and kisses him. The boy responds quickly but Sam knows he needs to up the ante to fully distract the tall jock. He leans in close and trails kisses up the boys neck and is quickly to find his pulse point. He runs his hands under the other boys shirts and traces his abdomen as the Latina slips away unnoticed.

He only need to open his eyes for a moment to see she's in position. He grips the other boys hair tightly enough to hold his head in place as Santana slips in from behind. Tugging the lager boys head back by his hair and the girl quickly and efficiently cut open his throat. The blood sprays rapidly as the boy cokes, but Sam remained unaffected. To him it's just like water, only red. He pushes the other boy on his back and sits on his chest to prevent him from getting up. As predicted the guy fights, but he loses blood too rapidly to save himself and he dies choking on his own blood sprawled out on Santana's comforter.

They immediately get to work cleaning up – from throwing the comforter, sheets, and their clothes in the wash, to showering, to bleaching the floors and walls when they are finally face with removing the body. Sam managed get his hands on a plastic sheet from the school's art department and they have just enough to wrap up the body with. The only problem they have from there is lifting the body. They manage to get it into the back of Sam's pickup from the safety of Santana's house connected garage and pull away from the house with the headlights off to avoid any suspicion. They dump the body in a barren part of the woods that's known for housing wolves and they unwrap the plastic so the animals can enjoy a nice dinner.

* * *

There is a shared sense of satisfaction between them and they congratulate each other before parting ways to go be with their separate lovers.

Rachel is quiet when he climbs through her window later that night to see her. She's sitting on her bed waiting for him barely reacts when he tells her the deed is done. She does respond however, when he leans in and kisses her softly. The kisses soon become hungry and they lay back on her bed. He strips off his clothes for a second time and soon their position is very reminiscent of their last encounter. He's down to boxers and she's in another flimsy nightgown. But she doesn't stop him this time. She knows who he is – what he is now and he takes full advantage of the power he now has over her.

He reaches up her thighs and pulls her panties down her legs before kicking off his own boxers and hovering over her. He thrusts into her gently and she lets out a cry of pain and shock. He continues to pull his cock in and out of her as she cries meld into pleasure. While some lovers murmur sweet nothings he's not most lovers. Instead he whispers to her exactly what happened and they both reach their climaxes right after the part where Santana had slit Karofsky's throat.

* * *

The news that Dave Karofsky is missing spreads like wildfire. Rumors circulate that a diary had been found and that the jock was secretly gay help at validity to the theory that he'd just run away. Lima Police Department says nothing about the diary or the boys sexuality at their press conference. All they do is plead for Dave to contact them and to come home. It's clear that they think he's run away too. And with that the case goes cold.

* * *

_I'm think of making the next chapter in either Rachel or Santana's P.O.V. Should I? Or do you guys just want to keep following Sam?_


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel knew something was off with Sam from the start.

The first time she'd locked eyes with him was outdoors during the Glee Club's performance outdoors in their attempt to recruit members into the club. The way he'd looked at her was almost predatory and she couldn't help but keep her gaze fixed on him. When he later asked her to be his duet partner she had noticed the careful way he'd spoken. It was as if he had preselected exactly which words to use. She was and actress herself and she knew when someone was lying so she'd turned him down. But the curiosity to figure out what he was hiding from her – and everyone else – was enough for her to change her mind.

She'd convinced Finn to let her partner up with Sam fairly easily. It was always easy to get what she wanted from Finn because he was too dull to see past her controlling ways and didn't want to fight with her. It was funny how she'd always had the upper hand in her relationships. When it came to Noah, Finn or even Jesse she's manage to gain their trust by getting them emotionally hooked on her. They were the big strong guys who promised to protect her, but in the end they always let their emotions get in the way and she would be the one who had to take care of herself.

But with Sam it was different. He hadn't let her down. That day when he'd come to her house and held her while she cried he'd told her to pick a name, any name, and he'd make sure they'd never bother her again. She known exactly what he meant – that he would actually kill whoever she picked – but she'd picked a name anyway. And when he told her to wait for him while he and Santana did the deed she had. She knew what was going to happen and made no attempt to stop it.

When he'd climbed through her window afterwords she given herself fully and completely to him without hesitation while he relayed every single detail and as he pushed himself inside of her roughly without abandon she felt everything. Every feeling _he _held within himself he took out on her and pulled every feeling _she _had out with him. She wasn't stupid. She knew he couldn't feel love. But he could feel want, and need, and lust and the fact that he wanted to fulfill those needs with her just made her feel...special...chosen...exactly what she'd always wanted.

He may have been the killer, but she'd allowed him to commit the crime without a single objection. And even now as she laid beside him in her bed, she didn't feel the least bit guilty. If he was a monster, what did that make her?

* * *

A few weeks pass and Christmastime comes quicker then anyone had anticipated. Not even Karofsky's disappearance can put a damper on the holiday season at McKinley high. Even Sam is a little cheerier, though his uncharacteristically good mood is ruin by, predictably enough, Finn Hudson. The tall football player desperately wanted Rachel back and would do anything to get her to be his girlfriend again. Sam however, was not about to let that happen. Just as Finn was attempting yet again to apologize to Rachel, the blond quickly walked up to them and wrapped his arm around Rachel.

"Is he bothering you babe?" he asks stunning both Finn and Rachel. The girl knew that he didn't put labels on things, but she belonged to him now and he wasn't about to have anything of his taken away by Finn Hudson. "Babe?" The taller boy just repeated back dumbly. "I thought Quinn was your girlfriend." He added as he regained his senses. "She was never my girlfriend." Sam tells him coolly while trying not to laugh the memory of his "break up" with the blonde cheerleader.

"_Where have you been? I've been calling and texting you for hours!" Quinn asked annoyed. "I was busy." He told her. "Busy? If you want to be my boyfriend you need to stop being busy and answer the phone." She snapped at him in true Queen Bee fashion. "Who said I was your boyfriend?" He asks her. Her bitchy attitude dropped immediately. "What are you saying?" She questioned. "Look, its been fun and everything, but I don't think we should be anything serious." He told her smoothly. "Why not?" She asks. The way she says it is both demanding and desperate at the same time. "I'm sorry. I just don't think you the right girl for me." He tells her before he left her presence._

He doesn't forget the look on her face. It's just as satisfying and almost mirrors the confused and heartbroken one on Finn's face. As he walks down the hall with Rachel under his arm he knows he's made a mistake in letting his possessiveness get the better of him. But it doesn't matter because somehow he's still won.

* * *

Unsurprisingly enough he and Rachel are met with confused stares and whispers when they sit together at lunch with his arm draped around her. Rachel doesn't seem to mind and he couldn't care less so neither acknowledges the attention until they get confronted by Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany and Mercedes. He's sure that if Kurt wasn't still at Dalton Academy he would be there too.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Mercedes demanded to know. Before he can respond, Rachel – with an innocent look on her face – beats him to it. "I believe it's fairly obvious the Sam and I are pursuing a mutual romantic interest." She says confidently. "What does that mean?" Brittany asks as confused as usual. "It means Rachel's my girlfriend now. So everybody better lay off and leave her alone." He says. He says the last part a bit louder for the benefit of the people around them who were eavesdropping.

It isn't long until Santana joins them and jokingly greets them as "The Lovebirds" while the others just stare at her. "You knew they were dating?" Artie finally asks. "You didn't tell me that." Brittany adds looking a bit hurt that her best friend would keep such things from her. "Yeah, I knew. Who cares." The Latina said shrugging. And with that not another word is said about it.

* * *

Something about the thrill of the kill made Santana ache for more. It was just so damn exciting. Killing Karofsky had fulfilled a need she didn't know she had. Was it wrong? Well...that was tricky. Karofsky was a douche who not only assaulted Kurt, but bullied half of the school. He'd deserved what he'd gotten.

The only flaw with this was lying to Brittany. The blond girl used to be the only one she could confide to about anything. But that had changed. Sam and Rachel were now the ones to know all of her secrets and something about that had changed the way she saw her best friend. She loved Brittany, but not in the same desperate and clingy way she had months ago. She was somehow a different person now.

When she gets the phone call that she's only going to watch the killing this time she's a bit disappointed. But fair was fair and she was more then willing to share the high of taking a life.

* * *

"What is it like?" Rachel asks suddenly. The two of them are lounging around on his bed when she poses the question.

"What you mean killing someone?"He inquires. She just nods in response. The blond pauses for a moment and thinks over his answer before delivering it in the same casual tone one would use to discuss the weather or homework. "I guess it depends. For some people it's exciting, some don't feel anything, some feel guilty or remorseful -" "I want to see it" she declares suddenly. He stares at her with a serious expression. "Are you sure? Because whatever happens there's no going back. Hearing about it and seeing it are two different things." He know bringing her along could be a bad idea. He may be devoid of empathy, but Rachel was full of emotion. It was evident every time she sang, the very thing that had attracted him in the first place. Did he even want to take that away from her?

"I want to. I...I'm already apart of whatever this is. I just want to see what it's like. You know you can trust me. And if you won't assist me then...then I do it myself!" She declared. He just raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're going to kill someone?" He asks mockingly. She stood up in front of him with her hand on her hips. "You don't think I could?" she questioned annoyed. "No offense babe but you really have no idea what you're doing. Who would you even kill anyway? Quinn?" He asked sarcastically. "Jacob Ben Israel." the brunette replied calmly. That caught his attention.

"Is that creep still bothering you? I'll take care of him later." He promises. "No. I'm going to take care of him. And I know exactly how I'd do it." Rachel said confidently. He was about to tell her that wasn't going to happen before rethinking it and deciding not to. The blond knew his girl wasn't stupid and could be conniving when she wanted to be. Maybe her hypothetical plan could momentarily amuse him.

"How then?" He asks looking up at her from where he sat on the side of his bed. She pauses for a moment before she begins speaking. "First, I'd tell him to meet me at my house alone. My dad's wouldn't be home and no one would bother looking for Jacob on a school night. He wouldn't tell anyone if I told him not to because he'd do whatever I tell him to do." The way she says the last part with pride not only reminds him of himself but succeeds in arousing him. "Then what?" He inquires . "He'd probably just stand there gawking at me so I'd tell him to come a little closer." "Like this?" He asks as he stands up in front of her. "Yes. And then I'd touch him like this." She demonstrates by running her hand down his chest sensually. Without warning she pushed him onto the bed so he was laying on his back. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he moved so he was laying completely on the bed and she moved on the bed to straddle him. He moved his hands to roughly grip her hips and ground himself up against her causing them both to release a noise of pleasure. "So what comes next?" He questioned with a smirk. She quickly recovered and gave a flirtatious smile back before suddenly bringing her arm up and slamming it down on his chest causing him to yell out in pain.

"The hell was that for?" He growled as he sat up holding her in his lap. His rough grip on her hips had now become bruising but Rachel seemed to ignore it in the face of her perceived triumph. "That's where I'd stab him with a knife from the kitchen I'd have hidden under the pillows. If you were Jacob you'd be dead by now. I win." She told him with a smile on her face. Before she could savor her victory a bit more he flipped them over so he would be on top of her. He leaned down to speak in her ear. "You forgot I'm not him." He says in a husky tone. She shivers as he kisses her fiercely and begin to undress her.

When they're finished she lays against his chest and he savors the feeling of her flushed bare skin pressed against his. He makes a few tweaks in her plan – mostly so they have less to clean up after – and he and Santana watch as she puts her plan in action. They dispose of Jacob's body in the same place they had gotten rid of Karofsky's. And just like before the case soon goes cold.

* * *

When they drive home from dumping the body that night Rachel feels different. She still doesn't feel guilty, but she does feel powerful. Like she's untouchable. When her two companions tells her she's done well she's more then happy to bask in the glow of accomplishment. She knows it may be a while before Sam will actually let her kill someone again, but somehow she's content with that. Jacob was a creep and more then likely wouldn't have amounted to much more then a peeping Tom or a stalker. It didn't matter that he was dead because it wasn't like she'd killed someone innocent. Besides, It's only a crime if they got caught.

* * *

Sam had always loved graphic novels. Not the older ones with their black and white clearly outline heroes and villains. No, he liked the modern ones. The ones where everything was a shade of gray and not everything was certain. Though a bigger aspect he enjoyed was the constant struggle between hero and villain. In the Batman comics it was Batman vs. the Joker, Death Note had L vs. Light, Spiderman vs. a whole shit load of villains...the list goes on. Maybe that was what was missing in this game. A hero. But who would be good enough for the job?

* * *

_So Rachel has now killed and Sam's on the hunt for an arch enemy. Who would you want to see as their new foe and why? Don't think any idea is too out of line. I happen to like surprises._


	4. Chapter 4

Looking for a hero of sorts to challenge him is a more daunting task then Sam had anticipated and it begins to annoy him to no end.

Santana reminds him he should be focusing on the Championship Football game and he knows that winning will just cement the fact that he's a better quarterback then Finn ever was. He also has to fix the problem of Mr. Schuester and Coach Bestie's "genius" idea to bring the football team and glee club together. He knows immediately the whole thing is doomed to fail. Thankfully he's not alone in this assumption. When the two groups are packed together in the choir room there are plenty of loud protests on both sides and when Mr. Schuester tries to get Rachel to sing something she outright refuses stunning everyone.

"I feel it is unfair to try and force us all to get along. A majority of the football team has not only used cruel words against us, but doused us in slushies, tripped us, and shoved us into lockers. You bringing them into our place to feel safe and accepted just proves that you know nothing about how to handle bullying and I refuse to take part in this sham." She declares in a impassioned speech. It stirs up a feeling of want inside of him to see the fire in her eyes, but he quickly pushes it aside. He knows this isn't the time or place. It is however, the perfect time for him to jump in and play peacemaker.

"Look, How about we all just agree to stay out of each others way from now on. We don't have to be friends or hang out with each other. No one even has to acknowledge each other. No one gets bullied or hurt, no one has to forcibly join the glee club, and everyone moves on. And after you all drove out Kurt and what happened to Karofsky we owe it to ourselves to not be enemies anymore." He said. A few looks shift across the room before a murmur of agreement passes over the students. They manage to agree without anyone having to sing anything and without their teachers.

Even he's surprised when the truce actually sticks.

Of course he knows about Coach Sylvester making the Cheerios choose between the half-time show and Cheerleading Championships, because between Santana tipping him off and Quinn never shutting her mouth about it there was no way he wouldn't have known they were scheduled for the same day and time. He also knows Santana will choose cheerleading and honestly he doesn't blame her. Because the honest truth is that if not for Rachel he'd have jumped ship from Glee Club a long time ago. Sure it was entertaining for a bit, but after a while their dysfunctional stupidity was just annoying.

* * *

Finn showing up right before they are about to perform at the Cheerleading Championships wasn't something Santana had been prepared for. Apparently the overgrown toddler had finally grown a pair and decided to make it his mission to "rescue" them from the Cheerios. Quinn of course agrees to leave with him fairly quickly at the slightest hint of a boy caring about her, but the Latina wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Look Frankenteen, we've been preparing for months to win this tournament. So what if we miss the halftime show? It's not like it'll stop the football team from winning or losing and we still have Regionals to perform on stage. Why should we leave now?" She snaps at him. "Because Coach Sylvester treats you all like garbage! I don't understand why you put up with her." Finn argues back. "Because it's not about her. It's about us showing everyone that we are the best of the best. We're not throwing all of our hard work away for nothing so if you and Stretch Marks want to leave then fine, but Brittany and I are staying." She tells him firmly.

But Brittany doesn't back her up. The blond manages to say that she wants to leave. She wants to perform at the halftime show. She wants to leave her. She wants to go cheer on Artie.

She wants to leave her again.

Something inside of Santana yells at her to kick and scream and fight, but she doesn't. She knows better then that now. She coldly turns away and tells Brittany to just leave. As she walks off she can hear the other three calling for her but she ignores them. She doesn't need them anymore.

She leads the Cheerios to victory and the crowd stands in awe of the high flips, fire spectacle and canons that were stuffed with confetti in place of Brittany. The victory is bittersweet. She feels accomplished and proud yet somehow very alone.

* * *

The football team wins under the direction of Coach Bestie and the halftime show is flawless. Sam sees it as a distinct sign of change.

The members of the Football team are now seen as gods around the school which for the time being will ward off any slushies. With Quinn and Brittany gone from the Cheerios there were now two vacant slots on the exclusive team which had a good portion of the school's female (and male) population tripping over their own feet to join. Santana had also become the Captain of the Cheerios. This had a less then positive effect. A majority of the club felt she's abandoned them when she'd chosen not to return for the halftime show. He and Rachel, however, stood firmly at her side. He had a feeling that secretly Brittany was too.

In an effort to regain some of her old alliances Santana offers to run the kissing booth Finn had suggested. Sam wholeheartedly agrees because who the hell wants to kiss Finn anyway? The booth itself ends up being a success and everyone ends up being relatively unscathed. Except for Finn, Quinn, Artie and Brittany who all mysteriously come down with a case of mono. Rachel gives him a pointed look and asks if he had anything to do with it. His only response is to smirk, share a look that spoke of conspiracy with Santana, and tell her not to plan anything after school for the rest of the week.

* * *

After what had happened with Brittany, Sam didn't want to take any chances with Rachel turning on them. It was a three step plan that Santana was tasked to put in motion.

The Latina was upset over Brittany. But she acted as if she was completely helpless and distraught in order to get Rachel to invite her over to her house and comfort her. She pressed her face into the smaller girl's shoulder and accepts her embrace. The warm skin feels nice and while the other girl isn't the tall blond she's used to, the closeness is nice as she laments out loud about how everyone leaves her and how Finn had made Brittany leave her for good. When she looks up into the sympathetic face of Rachel something just breaks inside of her.

Though she isn't supposed to she leans in and carefully captures Rachel's lips with her own. The brunette is at first hesitant and pulls away, but as she had done so many times before with Brittany she gently coaxes her in for more. As the kisses become more heated they're interrupted by the slamming of her bedroom door. Sam stands there with an unreadable expression and a dark look in his eyes.

Santana is admittedly afraid of what his reaction will be. She knows what he's capable of and what the price for crossing him is. Rachel on the other hand looks at him with wide and innocent eyes. As Sam crosses the room she sits perfectly still even as the Hispanic girl shifts away and lets the blond crash his lips on hers roughly and push her down on the bed while she tangles her fingers in his hair.

Santana watches as they move together with fire and passion and all of the things she wants. She gets up to leave, not being able to stand watching them anymore, when Sam grabs her wrist almost painfully and pulls her back to the bed. Rachel looks just as confused as she does until the boy tells them he's not finished with either of them and orders them to undress. A pleasant shiver runs down her spine as she does what he tell her too. By the time she's down to her bra and panties the other girl has done the same and he's down to his boxers.

The rest is a bit of a gratifying haze and though she doesn't go beyond kissing and some touching with Rachel and she mostly just watches she's more then happy to let Sam go down on her and reciprocate that action before he moves over to fuck his girlfriend. After it's over the Rachel curls up at her boyfriends side and falls asleep as he gently stokes her hair. It was odd seeing him show her this kind of affection.

"I didn't mean to do it." Santana tells him seriously. She meant it. She had no feelings for Rachel. The girl was just there – a warm body to temporarily take the place of Brittany. To her surprise he just smirks. "I know. Sad girls do stupid things. That's why I have a new job for you. After tomorrow night Quinn's going to need someone to "comfort" her. And while her self destruction is inevitable I need her to take certain people down with her. All she needs is a push in the right direction. I still doubt there's gonna be any trouble with Rachel, but I still need to be sure. You're sitting this one out though. Think of it as your punishment. And if you ever put you hands on my girl again I _will_ end you." Sam tells her.

The way he says the last part scares her.

He then orders her out and she quickly redresses and leaves. She doesn't have much of a choice because while she does fear what he can do to her she also fears that he'll leave her. He and Rachel were the only people to accept her completely and accept the choices she'd made. She wouldn't fail. Not again.

* * *

As soon as they heard Santana's car pull away Rachel opened her eyes and looked up at Sam. "You're not mad at me are you?" She asked him. "No baby. You did exactly what you were supposed to. Santana's the one who messed up." He told her gently. "Then why are you putting her in charge of Quinn? I thought you wanted her for yourself?" she questioned. He notes the jealous tone in her voice when she mentions Quinn and smiles. "Why do I need her when I have you? Besides, we have other things we need to take care of. Think you can handle it?" He asks.

She tells him she can and his doubt goes from little to non existent.

* * *

Leading Finn into their trap is more difficult then it was to lure in Jacob. For one thing Jacob didn't have any friends, let alone a clingy blond girl all over him demanding his full attention. Finn also has not only an attentive mother, but a stepfather and stepbrother who aren't exactly stupid. All of this falls on top of the fact that the guy is huge and holding him down won't be as easy as it was with Dave or Jacob. Which leaves them with one option.

It ruins the fun of watching him squirm and fight, but this is no longer about just killing Finn. Rachel had sworn she was in love with the taller boy since they had first met. She had never said it to Sam once. He was sure it was because she knew he may never feel the same – he held a distinct lack of emotion towards almost everyone around him including his family – and she'd decided to keep her feeling bottled up. But if she wasn't going to say the words then he'd make her prove herself. Actions speak louder then words after all.

Spiking Finn's water bottle with tranquilizers is easy considering the fact that Sam has easy access to his locker in the boy's locker room. With basketball season around the corner Finn was usually the last to leave the weight room. All Sam had to do was wait for the dopey giant to pass out and they were ready to begin.

Rachel walked in within a few minutes of Finn passing out. Her heels clicking against the floor was the only sound in the quiet locker room. She was carrying large sheets of plastic which she had "borrowed" from the art room. Without speaking she laid the sheets on the floor as Sam lifted the heavy and unconscious Finn onto them before reaching into his bag and pulling out sharp carving knife. He handed it to his girlfriend wordlessly making his intention clear.

"I though you were going to go first." She said sounding thrown off by the change in plans. "I decided that you should go first." The blond said calmly. He watched as the petite girl stared at the knife in her hand and then down at Finn. He knew she would hesitate, but this was ultimately supposed to be a test of whether or not she could actually go through with it.

"Last chance. We can leave him here, go home, and I won't get you anymore involved or you can get the party started. Your choice babe." He told her. He was purposely giving her an out which was not at all according to plan. He didn't want her to fail and if she did fail he should punish her that way he would punish anyone else. But he also didn't want to lose her. He'd made the assumption in his brain that love what just something people confused with lust and yet he found himself needing more then just sex from her. He made the realization in his brain that somewhere along the line he'd subconsciously created this plot as a a veiled attempt to gain her approval and to make sure she never left him for Finn.

He was so trapped in thought that he almost missed the sight of Rachel kneeling next to Finn slamming the knife into the tall boy's body. She stabbed him over and over until she finally stopped. She was breathing heavily and shaking a bit from the amount of force she'd used from the sudden action. He leaned down next her her and gently took the knife out of her hands. Finn's body had reacted to the assault and he twitched for a bit before finally giving in to blood loss. He hadn't been expecting he twitching and was planning on finishing the job himself, but he was glad he got to see his rival suffer before he perished.

When Sam and Rachel were finished they stood pressed together under the cold locker room shower. Sam leaned down and kissed her roughly before pulling away and tilting her head up towards his. "I'm so proud of you." He praised her. "I love you." she said with her wide eyes staring back up at his.

"I know." He said and then rejoined his lips to hers.

* * *

R&R! Still taking suggestions on who should go up against Sam, Rachel, and Santana. Also, any thoughts on the Sam/Rachel/Santana part of the chapter?


End file.
